Memory Lane
by poynterspartygirl
Summary: Tom and Kasha go their separate ways for their careers. She was Tom's first, and in his mind, his only love. When a chance meeting happens will Kasha have moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**Woooo new fanfic :D I'm find of basing it off the song in a way. I hope you all like it and maybe it'll be better than the last! Remember to review and put in suggestions :)**

* * *

Everything was going perfectly for Kasha and Tom. They'd been dating since they were 15 and both their parents loved them together. Ask anyone and they would say that Tom and Kasha were an inseparable couple. They did absolutely everything together: shopping, movies, school studies; you name it, they did it.

Music and performing were two things that they both loved to do, and were known for. Tom's dream was to pursue a music career and Kasha's was an acting career. At that time, Tom's dream started to take off. He went to an audition for a band called Busted with high hopes for a spot.

"Did you get in?" Kasha asked, her hands clasped and her eyes shimmering with hope.

Tom set down his guitar case and looked down at her. "No, I didn't…" he said calmly. Kasha's hands fell and a worried look crept across her face. "But, they did say I have a lot of potential."

"Well I could have told you that," Kasha replied with a small smile on her face.

"Not only that, but they also said they'd like to continue working with me for songwriting and stuff," he said trying to hold back a massive grin.

"Tom, that's great!" she replied flinging her arms around his neck. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "You're gonna be famous someday, you know that right?" she said seriously.

"I sure hope so," Tom replied and that massive grin couldn't be held back any longer.

A few months later, Tom was helping at an audition for a group called V when he met a boy named Danny. He obviously had no idea what he was auditioning for since he brought his guitar with him. However, after the audition Tom went to talk to him and they decided to keep in touch. They liked each other's musical styles and thought they could write some great music together. So, they decided to live together at a hotel in downtown London.

Kasha wasn't bothered since she was able to visit often. She went down there most of the time for auditions in musicals or plays, then visited the boys if they weren't working too hard. Another positive was that Danny had a girlfriend too, so she had someone to talk to if the guys were busy. He and Mary had only been dating for a month or so. Surprisingly, it seemed like they had known each other forever.

"I brought you guys some lunch," Kasha said opening the door to their room. "I tried calling earlier, but clearly you two were hard at work!"

"Sorry about that," Tom apologized. "We were really in the zone."

"It's fine, whatever you guys need to do!" she said with a beaming smile.

"Have you seen Mary today?" Danny asked.

"No, but I called her and she should be up here soon. She's bringing you guys something from work," Kasha said.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "The perks of having a girlfriend that works at Starbucks."

All that hard work and time spent on those songs paid off. Tom and Danny held auditions for a drummer and a bassist to form a band. They found two talented boys from Essex, Dougie and Harry. They decided to call themselves McFly and all four of them moved in together so they could focus on their music. They really did need to focus considering they just released their first album. McFly wasn't the only successful thing though. Kasha sent in audition tapes for various West End shows. She didn't really think anything was going to come of it, but she got the surprise of her lifetime.

Tom came rushing into Kasha's house without knocking. Her parents stopped caring a long time ago. He found her sitting on her bed, just setting down the phone.

"I have great news!" they said in unison. They couldn't help but laugh at that. Tom sat on her bed facing her.

"You first," he said lightly touching her knee.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "I just got off the phone with one of the casting agents at West End. He said I got a part in Mary Poppins!"

Tom's face lit up. "Babe that is amazing!" he said kissing her hard on the lips. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She pulled back with a somber look on her face. Tom looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"That's not all. I'm obviously going to have to move there."

"Well that's not too far, what's the big deal?"

"The show's also going to be on Broadway. We're going to do a 6 month run here, then do a 6 month run there."

Tom was speechless. "B-but, that's a whole year."

"I know," she said, flustered. She stood up from the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "This is such a big opportunity. I could get so much exposure from this."

"I know…"

"I just…I just don't want to leave you," she said trying to choke back tears.

"We can work this out…" he said walking over to her.

"How? How are we going to work this out? I'm going to be across the ocean for half the year." A tear slipped out of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Tom wiped it away with his thumb. He was trying to think of a logical way, but came up with nothing. "I suppose I should tell you my news too."

"It can't be worse than mine…"

"Since the album is doing so well, James called us and asked if we'd go on tour with them."

"Tom, that's great. It's what you guys have wanted." Kasha tried to half smile, but it was no use.

"Fletch really wants us to do it."

"Well of course. Why wouldn't you guys do it?"

"I…I don't know…" They stood there in silence for what felt like eternity.

Kasha broke the silence, as she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She felt horrible thinking it, but what else was there to do? "Tom, I don't think we're going to be able to work this out. It's impossible…"

"Don't say that!" he said, now fighting off his own tears. Kasha looked up at his face, his deep brown eyes glistening. "We'll figure this out. It'll work. It has to work." He was trying his hardest to stay strong and think positive.

She just looked at him and shook her head. She sat back down on her bed hiding her face in her hands. "Tom, I think we need to break up." She said it so quietly that it was nearly inaudible.

Tom came back over to the bed as well and pulled her hand from her face. "Please tell me you didn't just say that," he said quietly, fighting with all his might not to let the tears fly.

"What else can we do? That's too much time, and distance. Plus it would be torture to be apart that long. Staying together would probably make it worse."

His mouth hung open. He didn't know what to think. Breaking up wasn't an option in his mind. _Did she want to break up? Was she suggesting that because it's something she wanted? _He pushed those thoughts aside and he lost control. The tears spilled over and now he lost it. "Kasha I don't want to break up with you. That's the very last thing that I want!"

"And you think I do want it? Tom, I don't want to break up; I love you. I just couldn't take the hurt of being away from you. It would just distract me form everything else. I'd want to be on the phone with you instead of rehearsing. It's just not going to work, okay?" She stood up and turned away from him. Tom followed and stood in front of her. He tilted her chin up to look at her face. He wiped away the tears on her cheeks and kissed her one last time. Grabbing the doorknob, he turned back to her, looked down to the ground, then left the house. It really was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you like and don't like :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

He thought about going to one of her shows. He thought about it all the time. He wondered if she thought about going to one of their shows, or if she ever saw them on television. Well, she did. Only for a little while though. She thought about going to a show or two when she heard about them, but she decided not to go. She figured it would hurt too much to see him up there doing what he loved. It's what he's dreamt of doing; it's what they both wanted him to be doing. She couldn't stand watching that and not being a part of it. She had seen them on TV but she switched the channel every time. She forced herself to move on.

It was a little easier to move on in America, no one really knew who they were. Actually, it was too easy. Once she stepped out of that airport and into New York with her cast mates, she fell in love all over again. The people, the sounds, the lights; it was all so captivating. She immersed herself in her work and put all of her energy into every performance. That made it easy to forget all the hurt from home. It was also easy to forget those problems when you meet another man. Since the cast had been working together for so long, they were obviously close. She just became a little closer to Alex. He had a supporting role, just as she did, and he put all of his heart and soul into his work too. They left similar lives behind to do this show, eerily similar lives. Alex left his girlfriend just before as well, so he was in the same boat of feelings as Kasha. There were a few times where things reminded her of Tom, but they were easily pushed away when she was with Alex. Oh, if Tom only knew what was going on…

**2 Years Later**

Tom sat on the couch in the living room of the band house mindlessly watching TV when Danny and Dougie came bursting through the front door.

"Tom! Tom!" he could hear Danny yelling, his Bolton accent very apparent.

"In here!" Tom yelled back. He turned around to look over the back of the couch and saw them breathlessly halt in front of him.

"Mate, you're never gonna guess who we just ran into at Starbucks," Danny said panting.

"Who? The queen?"

"Kasha. I guess she's back here for a while. We didn't get to talk to her much though," Danny said, with Dougie nodding in agreement next to him.

"Really?" he replied a little too excitedly. They both nodded back quickly.

They were hoping there was a chance he could talk to her. He'd been so down about their breakup and there was nothing any of them could do to make him feel better. It didn't help that the other three were happily in relationships. Danny still had Mary and they were better than ever. Harry met his girlfriend, Ash, on the first week of tour. They officially started dating just after it ended. Dougie met Linzi at a book store about two months ago and were together pretty much ever since then. They were both looking at abstract books and wanted to buy the same one, but there was only one left. Tom never really said it, but they could all tell he felt left out in a way.

The front door opened and closed again with its usual creek. In walked Mary and Linzi, their coffees in hand.

"Was running home completely necessary?" Mary asked.

"Really, way to just leave us behind," Linzi laughed.

"We had important information for Tom," Dougie replied childishly.

"I swear, sometimes you guys are worse than a bunch of girls…" Mary sighed. She and Linzi headed for the kitchen to do their own talking.

Tom was now standing from his spot on the couch and he was looking at Danny and Dougie. "I'm heading out," he said quickly as he bolted for the door and grabbed his jacket.

Danny and Dougie ran to the front door to look at him out the window. He hopped into his car and drove off into town. "Mary!" Danny shouted.

"What?" she said peering her head around the wall and looking down the hall way.

"Can you call Kasha?" he said turning towards her.

"What for?"

"I think I left my jacket there…"

"Danny, you still have- ohhh, you left it there. You need her to bring it back for you," she replied realizing what Danny was planning.

"Yeah, exactly. Hopefully she didn't go too far."

Tom pulled into a parking spot on the street and put money in the meter. He started walking down the street wondering if Kasha would still be at the coffee shop. He reluctantly stopped in front of the shop and reached for the door. He stepped inside and took a quick look around. He scanned the room as he made himself look like he was getting in line. His eyes stopped on a familiar figure standing by a table in the back corner. Her phone was stuck to her ear. _Should I go talk to her? Does she even remember me? _So many thoughts were swirling around Tom's head. Before he knew it, his legs were carrying him over to that back corner. She hung up her phone and it looked like she was searching for something.

He cleared his throat and prepared to speak. "Excuse me; it looks as though you've lost something."

She spun around, her hair flopping into her face. She looked as though she was going to speak, but then stopped as if the words got caught in her throat. The corners of her lips turned up a bit and so did Tom's. "Tom?"

"The one and only," he said, beaming.

A huge smile broke out across her face and her impulse took over. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see you," she said into his chest.

"It's nice to see you too," Tom said, trying to hide his sigh of relief. "How's the acting been going?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"Really good actually. After Mary Poppins finished I auditioned for a couple more roles and got a lead in Wicked."

"Wicked? On Broadway? That's absolutely amazing!"

"Yeah it really is. How's everything in the band?"

"Better than ever. We're just about to release album two."

"Good to hear," Kasha said with a smile. It was nice to talk to him again. She wasn't even thinking of the fact that it wasn't awkward. It was just nice to hear his voice again, and not on TV.

"So what brings you back to London? I figured you'd be living in New York the rest of your life."

"Well I…" she stopped herself for a second. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized the reason she came back. She'd completely forgotten about it while talking to Tom. She sighed and looked down at the table as a puzzled look came across Tom's face. "I met a guy while working on Mary Poppins. His name is Alex and we'd stayed together in New York. And, well, we came back here because….because we're getting married. Both our families are here." She did not want to say that, but the words just spilled out of her mouth.

"You're what?" Tom said, surprised. She pulled her hand out from under the table and showed him the ring. "Wow…well, uhhh, congrats."

"Thanks," she replied sheepishly, sliding her hand back under the table. She looked at Tom and saw how defeated he looked. "Tom, is there any way this can't be awkward? I absolutely loved talking to you. I've kind of missed it."

Tom thought for a second, "Yeah, it's fine. It's not gonna be awkward. I've really enjoyed talking to you too. I've really missed it as well." He paused for a second, "Funny thing is, a few years ago I thought I'd be the one you'd marry. It's crazy how times can change." He stood up from his chair and slid it in. "I still have the same number, call me sometime. It seems as though we have quite a bit of catching up to do." He turned around and she watched him leave the shop. She didn't know what to make of what he said and how he reacted. It was all really weird.

She didn't know whether it was a good idea to have talked to him or not. She didn't want any more of the hurt or memories to come back. She stood up from the table and walked out of the shop in a daze. When she was halfway down the street she remembered that Mary had called about Danny's jacket. Just as she turned around it hit her, _that cheeky bastard didn't leave his jacket; he just wanted me and Tom to talk…_ She wasn't sure whether to be mad or happy about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is kinda short, but whatever. Hope you're all enjoying it so far!**

* * *

Mary and Danny cuddled up on the couch while Dougie and Linzi went into Dougie's room. Mary and Danny were mindlessly watching television, but Danny broke the silence.

"I hope Tom got there in time…he needed to see her."

"I hope so too," Mary replied. "He hasn't been the same since she left."

"I wonder why she's back though; did she get another job here?"

Mary thought for a second. "I have no idea. I just hope she stays for a little while; I'd like to catch up with her too!"

"Well, I guess we'll find out when Tom gets back, huh?"

"Yea, but until then…" Mary said tugging on the collar of his polo a bit to pull him closer.

"You read my mind," Danny said with a devilish grin as he placed his lips upon hers.

Ash and Harry had spent the morning in town. They did a bit of shopping and were now going to stop for coffee. They were about three shops away from the coffee shop when they saw someone walk out of there rather briskly.

Ash squinted her eyes to see a little better. "Is that Tom?" she asked Harry.

As they got a few steps closer they saw him crossing the street. "Yeah that is. I wonder what he's so worked up about."

"Maybe they messed up his order?" Ash suggested with a laugh as Harry opened the door for her.

"Haha, maybe…" Harry said as he took a quick look around. A girl in the back corner caught his eye. His eyes lingered a bit longer on her and it finally hit him who it was. "That's Kasha," he said without realizing it.

"What?" Ash said as they moved up in the line.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did dear. Who'd you spot?" she said craning her neck, looking in the direction that Harry was.

He turned her back around towards him. "Tom's ex-girlfriend, Kasha. I've told you about her before, right?"

"Yeah, she's here? I thought she was still in America."

"Me too, but apparently not…" Then, just like a detective, Harry put the pieces together. _Tom must have run into her, _he thought. _Why was he so worked up though? Did she move on? _Harry couldn't stop the scenarios from racing through his head. He grabbed Ash's hand and pulled her out of line and out the door.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"We need to get back to the band house. Tom must be worked up over her and whatever happened can't be good."

"Uhhh okay," Ash said and just went along with it. She loved how much he cared about his band mates, but she really wanted her coffee.

Dougie had his arms wrapped around Linzi, lying on his bed. They were chatting about what movie to see later that night when Linzi abruptly changed the subject.

"Who is this Kasha girl anyway? The name sounds familiar." The thought had been bugging her for a while and she just had to ask.

Dougie sighed and sat up a bit. "She's Tom's ex-girlfriend. His first one too. They broke up just before we went on our first tour and before she left for an acting job on West End and Broadway."

"That's where I've heard her name before. I've read about her in the papers a few times. I recently read something about her getting married."

Dougie's eyes grew double in size. "How recent?"

"Like a week ago. Why so shocked?"

Dougie sat staring at her for a second, not knowing what to think. He swung around to the edge of the bed and sat with his head in his hands trying to think. "Oh god…this is bad….really bad…" he began muttering to himself.

Linzi crawled over to his side and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Doug, what's going on?"

He stood up and her eyes followed. "Kasha is what kept Tom going. He hasn't been the same since she left. Are you positive it was her you read about?"

"I'm positive," she said. "I had no idea she meant so much to him…"

"I know…wait," it looked as if a light bulb went off above his head. "I need to go," he said and went to grab his jacket. As soon as he placed his hand on it he heard the front door open. His head spun around to look at his closed door, as did Linzi's. Then they both looked at each other. "I need to go out there," he said and headed for the door. Linzi followed quietly behind as they made their way to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a long wait! I'm done with XC now so I have a little more time and I'll try and be a little more regular with the updates. Hope you like this chapter and I'd love some feedback!**

* * *

Kasha's mind was reeling. She was not expecting Tom to react that way. She couldn't help thinking about how comfortable she was when talking to Tom. It was just like it was before. She honestly forgot all about being with Alex. She felt awful thinking that, but it was the truth. She returned to the flat she and Alex have been renting for the time being. She fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She strolled into the kitchen and placed her purse on a chair. She looked into the living room area to see Alex watching television.

"That was a little longer than expected," he said as he turned to face her.

She ran her fingers through her hair and placed her jacket on the chair as well. "I ran into a friend at the coffee shop. The last time I saw him was just before I left for West End."

"Oh, so this friend is a he?"

"He's nothing to worry about. I have you, and you're all I need," she said with a smile as she sat next to him. She had a bit of trouble convincing herself of that.

"Well, who was this friend of yours?"

"Tom…" she stopped after she said his name. She couldn't stop the memories of being with him from coming back.

"Wait, Tom as in your ex Tom? The McFly Tom?"

"Yeah, that Tom."

"Well, how's he doing?"

Kasha was a little surprised and it showed on her face. "He's pretty good. I guess they're just about to release their second album." She was talking, but not really paying attention to what she was saying. One thought kept going through her head. _Am I still in love with Tom?_

"Well that's good. Oh, your mum called about some wedding stuff…"

At that point, Kasha stopped listening. She saw Alex's lips moving, but she wasn't listening. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out and glanced at the screen. It was Mary. She sighed with relief because she thought it was going to be Tom. "It's Mary," she said. "I'll go take this in the kitchen." She scurried over to the counter as she answered the phone. Mary was just the person she needed to talk to.

Tom walked into the house, still processing what had just happened. He walked into the living room to find Danny and Mary still on the couch. Dougie came into the room shortly after with Linzi in tow. Danny whispered something to Mary and she motioned to Linzi to follow her to the kitchen. They left the boys in the room to talk.

"Well, how'd it go?" Danny asked as Tom and Dougie sat down on the couches.

Tom sighed and thought for a bit. "She's getting married," he finally said.

Dougie and Danny looked at each other cautiously. They both knew Tom was dreaming of the day she'd come back to England. Then, Harry and Ash came into the room.

"The girls are in the kitchen," Danny said. Ash nodded knowingly and made her way over there. Harry took a spot next to Dougie giving him a 'what's going on?' kind of look.

"I just need to know if she's really moved on. If she really does care more for this Alex guy," Tom continued.

"Well, did it seem like she cared more when she was talking to you?" Harry asked.

"No, that's what's confusing. Everything felt completely normal until she mentioned it. Then it got awkward. Plus I think I freaked her out with the way I reacted."

"And how was that?" It was Dougie's turn to ask his question.

"Well, she asked if 'this couldn't be awkward' because she liked talking to me. I tried to look as un-phased by the information as possible. Then I just said yeah, I'd like it to not be awkward and walked out."

They all sat there taking in the information, none of them sure what to say. Then Dougie broke the silence, "Guys, it looks as though we have a wedding to crash."

They all couldn't help but laugh at that. Even though Tom was down on himself for reacting the way that he did, he lightened up in the presence of his band mates. They always knew just how to make him laugh.

The girls were all sat around the kitchen table asking Mary questions about Tom and Kasha. They all felt badly for Tom now knowing how much she meant to him.

"Why don't we get the guys to have a party here and invite them? They could all invite a couple of old friends," Ash suggested.

Mary sighed, clearly flustered. "That's it, I'm calling her. I do need to catch up with her anyways." She got up from her chair and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached Kasha's name and pressed 'send'.

"Hey Mary," she heard after a few rings.

"Hey there! Sorry we didn't get to talk much at the coffee shop."

"Oh that's fine. Alex was expecting me back soon anyways."

"Speaking of Alex, when were you planning on telling me you were getting married?"

"Oh, well I'd figured you heard by now. It's been in a couple papers, so I've been told."

"Uh huh, and you were gonna have the papers tell one of your best friends instead of yourself?"

"Sorry! The whole moving back here temporarily thing has been a bit stressful."

"It's fine, I'm just teasing."

"Yeah, so that was a cute little trick you and Danny played earlier. It worked quite flawlessly."

"Oh you figured that out? Are we really that predictable?"

"Yes, but I have to thank you for it. I think I needed to talk with him."

A smile burst across Mary's face. "Well you're welcome. How did it go?"

"We'll have to talk about that another time, face to face…actually, are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Yes I am. Where do you want to go?"

"How about that diner in town? Meet there about 7?"

"Sounds good to me. See you then!"

"Okay, bye Mary." Then the line went dead. She closed her phone and turned to see the girls staring at her.

"Well I'm heading out to dinner with her tonight. Hopefully I'll figure something out then," she said with a smile. _This could either go really well, or really badly._ She thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**These next couple chapters are a bit short. I hope you like it though! Please review and let me know what you think so far :) xxx**

* * *

"I'm heading out!" Mary called as she headed to grab her jacket from the rack by the front door.

"Whoa, wait!" Danny called after her, hopping up from the couch. "What about movie night?"

"Oh, yeah…sorry we'll have to re-schedule that."

"Well what are you doing that's so much more important?" Danny asked looking a little defeated.

"I'm going out to dinner with Kasha. It sounds pretty important."

Danny instantly lightened up. "Oh, okay then! You go take care of that," he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mary made the quick walk into town and was at the diner a bit early. She found a table and waited for Kasha to arrive. Even though she really just wanted to catch up with her friend, she needed to remember to talk about Tom and Alex.

Just after the waitress brought her a drink Kasha walked in and quickly spotted her.

"Mary you have no idea how happy I am that you could meet me tonight," Kasha said looking relieved.

"It's no problem. I'm actually glad you're back! It's been way too long."

"Yeah, so how are you and Danny?"

"Great! I actually kind of cancelled our movie night to come here…"

"Oh, well now I feel bad!"

"Please, don't. He probably would have come here too if he could have." They both had to laugh at that because they knew it was true.

"Okay well let's get down to what we came here for…Tom" Kasha paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I think I'm still in love with him. Talking to him earlier, I felt so at ease. It felt like everything was back to the way it used to be. Honestly, I forgot all about Alex!"

"Do you think Tom still has feelings for you?" Mary held up her hand as she finished the question. "Silly question, he obviously still does. But is that enough to break it off with Alex?"

"I don't know…I love Alex, I really do. He was there for me when I was down and missing home because we were in the same boat. It's just being back home brings back all the memories of being with him. A part of me wants to go back to that so bad."

"Kasha, you had to have moved on at some point. You wouldn't have said yes to Alex if you didn't. Maybe it's just Tom's turn to move on?"

That thought stung Kasha's heart a bit. The thought of Tom moving on actually hurt her. Had she made a big mistake saying yes to Alex? She couldn't just leave Alex either. So many thoughts were swirling like a tornado in her head. She realized she hadn't said anything for a good minute. "I…I don't know anymore. The thought of Tom moving on actually hurts a bit. I'm sorry, but I should probably just head home. Give me a little time to relax and think about things." Kasha got up and pushed her chair in. Just before she walked away she turned back to the table. "We're going to be having an engagement/Halloween party. You can let everyone know at the band house." Then she sighed and walked away.

Mary felt really bad because she could see how conflicted Kasha was feeling. If only there was something she could do about it. She wanted to build a time machine and go back to prevent them of ever breaking up.

She decided to leave money on the table for the drink she ordered and she started her walk back to the band house. She was leaving just as confused as Kasha was.

Just as Mary left the house, everyone seemed to disperse. Dougie, Linzi, and Danny stayed watching television, while Harry and Ash went into the kitchen trying to come up with some kind of dinner for everyone. Tom had disappeared to his bedroom to get lost in his thoughts.

He flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about Kasha living happily with someone other than himself. It got him thinking, _did she even care in the first place?_ The thought of her not caring anymore really tugged at his heart. To him, it seemed that she moved on so easily. She found Alex and was already getting married to him in those two short years. He was still very in love with her, especially after seeing her face and hearing her voice again. He wanted nothing more than to have her lying in his arms on that bed with him. He felt a hot tear trickle down the side of his face. At this point, she's the only thing he wanted. He didn't care about the band, or a tour, or whether he had enough to eat of not. He just wanted to know that Kasha still cared. He rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow to mute his cries. He eventually cried himself to sleep. He faintly heard a knock on the door and a worried voice followed, but He didn't acknowledge it. He let himself drift into a dreamless sleep, which was probably the best thing for him at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope this isn't too boring for you guys! I feel like my last fanfic was better...oh well, we'll just see where this goes! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"Tom?" Danny asked as he knocked on his door. No answer. "Dinner's ready if you want some." He could tell he had a worried tone in his voice, but he couldn't help it. He was worried Tom was going back to that place he was when they broke up. Tom didn't eat much for about a month, he didn't come out of his room often, he couldn't even write his feelings into a song. He just had no motivation.

Danny walked back to the kitchen, defeated, and sat at the table with everyone else. Everyone's eyes were on him asking if Tom was okay. He looked at them all and sighed. "No answer. He probably fell asleep." Dougie and Harry exchanged looks; they didn't want Tom to fall back to the state he was in before either.

After a rather silent dinner, the girls headed home for the night. They all said their goodbyes and left the guys with the house to themselves again. "Do you think Kasha knows how Tom reacted to her leaving?" Dougie asked as they walked back to the living room. He sounded like an innocent inquiring child.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" Danny replied.

"Well, would she change her mind if she did know?"

"Dougs, we are not gonna do this that way. Maybe she really is in love with this Alex guy. Maybe she really has moved on," Harry stated firmly.

"Either way, we shouldn't get involved in this. If Kasha wants to come back she will. The only way of knowing that is if they talk," Danny reasoned.

Just as he finished talking, Mary walked in. She took a seat next to Danny looking a bit dazed. "You okay, hun? You look a little out-of-it."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dinner was just a bit…confusing," Mary replied.

"And how's that?" Harry asked, scooting to the edge of the couch.

"Well, she's just really confused herself. Seeing Tom has thrown her feelings for a loop. She didn't actually say it, but I think she regrets breaking up with Tom. If he would have shown up at one of her shows, she probably would have taken him back." She sighed and thought about what she was going to say next. "Honestly, I think Alex was just a filler…to mask her pain of not being with Tom."

"Or he's a gift from God or something. Maybe she was meant to be with him so he could bring her back here. That way she would run into Tom and they'd get back together. This may sound crazy, but Alex is kind of bringing them back together." Danny sounded so confident in what he said, but everyone else just stared at him confused. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. "Okay, it made sense in my mind."

"Whatever the reason is, I don't think it's fair to Alex. I mean I'd feel like trash if I was some girl's 'filler'," Harry added.

"Right. Plus we haven't even met him, which reminds me, they're having an engagement/Halloween party in a few days. She said to let everyone know."

"Well, I guess we'll get to see how everything really is going…" Danny said. Then they all sat there, silently, getting lost in their own thoughts.

"Alex! I'm back!" Kasha shouted as she walked through the door. Strangely, she received no reply. She hung up her jacket and walked into the dining area between the kitchen and the living room. "Alex?" she called out again.

She looked over to find a note on the counter.

_Some friends called, wanted to go out for drinks. If you're tired, don't wait up for me._

_ Alex xxx_

She set the note back down and sighed with relief. She was glad to be alone and could have a quiet house to think in. She plodded over the couch and plopped down on it. She pulled her feet up and lay down, staring at the ceiling. It felt like her mind was a blender, throwing all of her thoughts around. She still cared about Tom, who was she kidding? He was her first love, and as she thought about the past two years she wondered, _did I ever really love Alex?_ She felt horrible for thinking that, but it was true. How could she not have seen this before? She closed her eyes and tried to push the thought away. _I said yes to Alex, _she kept repeating. _I said yes for a reason._

Feeling a tear run down her cheek, she opened her eyes and sat up. She needed to clear her head. She made her way over to the refrigerator and pulled a bottle of beer out. She popped it open and turned the radio on in the living room. As she took a sip, her eyes fell on a cabinet. Before she could stop herself, her hand was reaching for the handle and she was pulling a bottle of vodka out. Kasha looked the bottle up and down contemplating whether or not she should open it. She heard a voice in the back of her head telling her not to do it. _What would Tom think?_ She pushed those voices aside and grabbed a glass from the shelf. She put it on top of the bottle, grabbed it and the beer, and headed to the living room. She sat there on the couch focusing on the music, taking shots between sips of beer. Slowly, the thoughts faded from her mind and she relaxed. She took a final sip from the beer bottle and lay down on the couch. Finally numb of any pain and deaf to any thoughts, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep with the music still playing. She didn't care what she had just done; she just cared that she couldn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think of it so far. If you read my last fanfic, did you like that one better?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A little on the short side again...I apologize. I'm trying as hard as I can to write more often too! Please bear with me :)**

* * *

"Oh no, that is so not happening!" Ash said to Harry as she looked at the costume he had picked up. Harry was the first one in the band house awake and Ash was always up by 8:30. They decided to go shopping for their costumes for the party later that week. No matter how cheesy it may be, they decided to look at the couples costumes. They were laughing and having a fabulous time, but Ash couldn't get this thought off her mind.

"Harry," she said going through some of the masks and fake blood. "Do you ever feel bad that everyone else seems to be so happy while Tom isn't? I mean I would feel like it's a slap in the face."

He sighed and looked at her. "All the time, but I just don't know what to do. I know it's not easy for him and when it comes to stuff like this he's not easily persuaded."

Ash contemplated that for a bit. "Have you guys ever thought of getting them back together? I'm not saying completely sabotage Kasha and Alex's relationship, but kind of encouraging her to do it herself?"

Harry gave her an unsure look. He recalled that Dougie had said the same exact thing and now the idea was sounding better and better. "I don't know…it's not our place to be involved with it."

"What about the band? What if Tom ends up in a mental state where he can't do this anymore? I would say it's worth a shot," she replied shrugging.

Harry just stared at her as she kept looking through all the accessories and he let the idea sink in. A devilish grin spread across his face. He glanced down at his watch and thought the guys should be awake by now. He grabbed Ash's hand and pulled her out of the shop. "Not again…" she sighed as she just went along with whatever Harry was thinking.

Kasha opened her eyes to the sunlight creeping through the blinds. She realized she was in her bedroom and that Alex must have found her last night. She sat up and rubbed her temples. The slight bit of sun wasn't helping her pounding headache. She slipped out of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a complete mess and she had dark circles around her eyes. _What have I done? _She thought to herself. She tried to clean herself up as best as she could and headed downstairs. She took each step slowly and quietly. She was dreading talking to Alex about this, but she knew she had to. Creeping down the hall, she peeked around the corner to find Alex in the kitchen. He turned around and gave her a weak smile.

"Morning," he muttered quietly.

"Morning," Kasha croaked in return. She sat down at the kitchen table and placed her head in her hands.

Alex brought a cup of tea over for her and sat down next to her. "Rough night?" he asked rubbing her arm gently.

She just wanted to break down and cry. He was so good to her all the time and all she could think about was Tom. "Yeah just a bit," she replied quietly, nearly inaudible.

"Well, I know how those feel. I'll let you wake up a bit and if you want to talk I'll be in the living room," he said. He got up and lightly kissed the top of her head before going to sit on the couch.

Kasha felt a single tear escape from her eye. She quickly wiped it away and choked back any more that could possibly be coming. She had to do something about this situation, but she didn't know what. She took a sip from her tea and thought _let's just get through this party, see what happens there._

Tom sat up in bed feeling surprisingly refreshed. He ran a hand through his hair and got up to take a look out the window. It was a beautiful morning and he wasn't feeling as bad as he had been yesterday. He smiled at that thought and threw a shirt on and went downstairs. Danny was sitting in front of the television with his bowl of cereal. Tom went into the kitchen and found Dougie making his own bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Doug," he said cheerily.

Dougie spun around slightly surprised by Tom's tone. "Good morning. Looks like you got plenty of sleep."

"Sure did!" Tom said. He couldn't figure out why he was in such a good mood. In the back of his mind he felt like something bad had happened last night, but whatever it was it made him happy. With these thoughts going through his mind he grabbed his own bowl of cereal and joined Danny and Dougie to watch cartoons. Even though they were all laughing at the stupidity before their eyes, Tom couldn't stop thinking that something bad happened. It wasn't here though. It was somewhere else. He just had this feeling, but it made him feel good. One thing was for sure, if he wasn't confused enough before he sure as hell was confused enough now.

* * *

**Short? Yes. Good? I sure hope you think so! Please review and let me know :)**


End file.
